


Decoraciones por todos lados

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: John y sus hijos habían pasado toda la tarde decorado su departamento para navidad, cuando John se mete a bañar los niños deciden ir un poco más allá con sus dotes artísticas.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Decoraciones por todos lados

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Los personajes de esta historia son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa y perfecta versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC. 
> 
> Nota 2: La idea de esta historia fue de mi amiga I_Am_Momo quien también escribe maravillosos fanfics y a quien recomiendo leer ampliamente.

Les tomó toda la tarde, pero al fin el 221B de la calle Baker estaba empapado del espíritu navideño. John y sus dos hijos; Katherine de 5 años y Hamish de 4 años, se habían hecho cargo de toda la decoración mientras que un impávido Sherlock reposaba en el sillón encerrado en su palacio mental esperando la llamada del Inspector Lestrade. Llevaba tres días trabajando en un caso que en un principio parecía muy por debajo de su estándar, pero lo había aceptado ante la falta de algo más interesante, ya habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde el último y era eso o morir de aburrimiento. Debido su simpleza Sherlock no había solicitado la ayuda de John, sin embargo el caso se fue tornando cada vez más complicado elevándolo a la categoría de un 7.5 con posibilidades de llegar a un 8.

Pero incluso cuando Sherlock no hubiera estado trabajando en algo, John sabía que tratar de convencerlo para que ayudara a decorar era una perdida de tiempo. El detective encontraba dicha actividad sumamente tediosa, afortunadamente en la actualidad contaba con la ayuda de sus dos pequeños hijos para llevar a cabo la labor. No es que ayudaran mucho realmente, aún eran muy pequeños y a veces incluso dificultaban un poco más las cosas, pero al menos era más divertido que hacerlo solo y a los niños les gustaba sentir que estaban cooperando.

John estaba agotado, poner las luces de las ventanas y el árbol había sido complicado con los niños rondando a su alrededor. John se paró en medio de la sala con las manos en la cintura admirando su trabajo, a su lado Katy imitaba la pose de su padre, felices ambos al ver como había quedado su departamento.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción John tomó a sus dos hijos de las manos y los llevo al baño, necesitaban una buena ducha después de todo un día de arduo trabajo en casa.

Cuando los niños estuvieron limpios y en pijama John los llevó de regreso a la sala, los sentó en la alfombra y les dio un block de hojas blancas a cada uno junto con una caja de colores y plumones con brillantina (los favoritos de Katherine) para que se entretuvieran un rato en lo que tomaba un merecido baño él también. Quería un momento para si mismo, para relajarse mientras el agua tibia destensaba sus músculos.

Para garantizar que sus hijos estarían bien John puso en el reproductor de DVD una de las temporadas de Historias Horribles. Uno de los pocos programas que Sherlock aceptaba que sus hijos vieran, de hecho secretamente era fan de la serie, en especial de la sección de “muertes estúpidas”, la única parte del programa que no le convencía del todo era la de “la liga de los caballeros” ya que había un personaje en particular entre ellos que le recordaba terriblemente a su hermano.

En su camino a la cocina, John paso frente a su esposo y no pudo evitar quedarse unos minutos admirándolo, habían pasado más de diez años desde la primera vez que se encontraran en el Hospital de San Barts y aún seguía pensando que Sherlock es la persona más hermosa que haya visto en su vida. Suspiro y pasó una de sus manos por sus sedosos rizos. Su hermosa y perfecta piel blanca, sus labios en forma de corazón, la nariz recta y esos pómulos afilados lo hacían parecer como si de una escultura de mármol se tratara. Acostado de esa manera con el rostro hacia el techo y las manos unidas bajo su barbilla le daban la apariencia de un ser pacífico y angelical, costaba creer que en realidad fuera como un torbellino, un viento del este como bien le decía Mycroft y en algunas ocasiones un dolor de cabeza también. John sonrió para si mismo, a veces no podía creer su suerte al tenerlo.

En la mesa de centro de la sala, John puso una charola con dos vasos de leche y un plato de galletas para los niños.

—Me voy a meter a bañar, pórtense bien y hagan muchos dibujos navideños para después pegarlos en la pared, háganlos con muchos colores, quiero que se vean muy vivos…..ah y cuiden a su padre que universo sabe que él puede ocasionar más problemas que ustedes dos juntos.

—¡Si papi! –contestaron al unísono los dos niños.

John se dio la vuelta cerró la puerta de la cocina y se encaminó al baño.

—Papá olvido dejarme mis pinturas de brillitos –dijo Katherine poniéndose de pie.

—Pero aquí están –contestó Hamish.

—No, esos son los plumones, quiero las pinturas y los pinceles, es que se me ocurrió una mejor idea.

La pequeña niña subió corriendo las escaleras y unos minutos después bajó con cuatro frascos de pinturas para niños, cuatro pinceles y unos broches para el cabello.

❦❦❦ 

El tono característico de Lestrade sonó en el celular de Sherlock haciendo que el detective se despertara de inmediato y casi en un salto se sentó y tomó su teléfono. Al ver el mensaje en la pantalla sonrió. Greg había conseguido las imágenes de las cámaras de CCTV las cuales confirmaban las sospechas de Sherlock; el homicidio se había llevado a cabo cerca del río en el área de Island Gardens y Greg ya había conseguido una orden para poder acordonar el área.

Mientras se ponía de pie, Sherlock le contestó a Greg diciéndole que iba en camino y donde debía empezar a investigar.

Al sentir la mirada de sus hijos Sherlock volteo a verlos, tanto Katherine como Hamish lo miraban con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué? –pregunto el detective– ¿me veo muy mal?

—Te ves hermoso papi –contestó la pequeña niña, Hamish a su lado asintió con la cabeza mirando a su padre como si se tratara de alguno de sus personajes de caricaturas favorito.

—Oh –carraspeó el detective sonrojándose un poco– gracias –sonrió sintiendo que su corazón se expandía de amor hacia sus hijos, no es que Kathy no le dijera a menudo que era bien parecido, pero por lo regular usaba la palabra guapo.

Sherlock se agachó y beso a sus dos pequeños, cuando se levantó notó toda la decoración; luces que rodeaban las ventanas y el rededor del espejo arriba de la chimenea, en la repisa de ésta una guirnalda con flores y listones dorados de los cuales colgaban cuatro calcetas con diseños navideños, y a un costado del sofá un enorme árbol decorado con muchas luces y algunas esferas. Al ver el muérdago arriba del marco que dividía la sala de la cocina sonrió, sabía que John siempre lo ponía para tener un pretexto más para besarlo, como si les hicieran falta.

La canción del video de Carlos II se empezó a escuchar en la televisión trayendo al detective a la realidad.

—¿Dónde está John?

—Se está bañando –contestó Kathy.

—Bueno al menos les puso algo realmente educativo –dijo el detective deseando por unos instantes sentarse a ver la televisión con sus dos pequeños.

—Estamos haciendo dibujos para adornar la pared –mencionó el pequeño Hamish mostrando el dibujo de un reno con esferas en la cornamenta.

—Te está quedando muy bien –dijo el detective alborotando el cabello del pequeño, lo cual era cierto, ya que para un niño de su edad dibujaba bastante bien– Niños debo irme, voy a avisarle a papá, sigan con su proyecto.

❦❦❦ 

Como siempre un taxi apareció como si fuera por arte de magia, ante la mirada atenta del conductor, Sherlock dio la dirección de su destino y pasó el resto del camino con la cara hacia la ventana, pero sin ver nada en realidad ensimismado en sus propias pensamientos sobre el caso.

Al llegar todas la miradas estuvieron puestas sobre él, Greg parecía genuinamente feliz de verlo, incluso Sally lo observaba de una manera especial.

Sherlock revisó el lugar encontrando como siempre pruebas y señales que nadie más podía ver, en menos de treinta minutos el detective terminó de resolver el caso.

—¿Entonces fue su compañero? –pregunto Greg.

—Sospeché de él cuando vi el estado de sus uñas, pero necesitaba estar seguro, las evidencias son muy claras.

—Esta bien –Greg dio instrucciones para que se formulara una solicitud de arresto– de todas formas….

—Ya sé, mañana paso a dar mi informe completo y a llenar el papeleo.

—Bien –dijo el inspector con una sonrisa– Sherlock –volvió a hablar Greg antes de que éste se diera la vuelta– ¿te quedaste a cargo de los niños antes de venir aquí?

Sherlock observó a Greg por unos segundos sin entender a que venía eso.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso? –preguntó Sherlock a la defensiva con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, nada, es solo curiosidad, porque….. me imagino que John habrá estado ausente antes de que vinieras para acá ¿cierto? –dijo de manera divertida, pero rápidamente cambió a una expresión más seria– no los habrás dejado solos ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy? No soy tan malo como piensas ¿sabes? –Sherlock se encontraba cada vez más molesto, el hecho de que la gente dudara de sus capacidades como padre lo irritaba bastante.

—Sherlock yo no creo que seas un mal padre….

—John se estaba bañando y los niños se quedaron dibujando.

—Claro, claro, eso lo explica todo…..

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, imagino que antes de eso habrás estado en tu palacio mental.

—Tratando de resolver tu caso, si y los niños están bien, soy un buen padre Greg –Sherlock diciendo el nombre real del inspector era una mala señal, eso significaba que estaba molesto con él, tanto que no se tomaba la molestia de inventarle un nombre falso.

—Sherlock, sé que eres un buen padre, de verdad, no miento, –contestó con cautela el inspector– solo……. bueno solo estaba tratando de desentrañar un pequeño misterio.

El detective observo a Greg, no mentía realmente sentía curiosidad sobre algo y no era sobre su capacidad como padre.

—¿Qué misterio? –pregunto con curiosidad.

—Mañana te lo explico –dijo Lestrade dando la vuelta y caminado hacia su coche.

—Lestrade…

—Mañana Sherlock –el tono del Inspector era divertido. Sherlock volteo los ojos y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo giro para caminar en la dirección contraria.

Durante su camino a casa Sherlock no dejaba de pensar en lo que Greg pudiera decirle el día siguiente; ¿a que pequeño misterio se refería? Él era el hombre de los misterios, él era quien los resolvía, no Greg y ¿qué tenía que ver eso con sus hijos?....... y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Greg no fue el único con un extraño comportamiento el día de hoy.

❦❦❦ 

No habían pasado ni diez minutos de que John hubiera acostado a los niños cuando escuchó la puerta del edificio abrirse. Sherlock regresaba antes de lo que John esperaba. El doctor se levantó de su sillón favorito dejando en la mesita de a lado el libro que acababa de empezar una semana atrás y caminó hacia la cocina en donde tomó la tetera y la llenó de agua.

Al entrar por la cocina el detective encontró a su esposo de espaldas llevando la tetera a su base para encenderla.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde –dijo el doctor.

—Una vez que tuve la ubicación exacta del incidente todo fue muy fácil.

—Los niños estaban muertos de cansancio, sin embargo querían esperarte, estaban ansiosos por verte regresar.

—¿De verdad? –preguntó el detective tomando una plátano del frutero y empezando a pelarlo. 

—Creí que me costaría más trabajo convencerlos de irse a dormir, pero afortunadamente no tenían muchas fuerza para pelear –continuó John mientras se giraba en dirección a Sherlock– ¡Oh cielos! –John miro a su esposo llevando una de sus manos a la boca con una extraña expresión entre divertida y sorprendida.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Sherlock con cautela antes de darle una segunda mordida al plátano que tenía en la mano.

—Cariño….

—¿Qué John? –preguntó nuevamente el detective comenzando a irritarse.

—¿Sherlock saliste así a la calle?

—Salir así ¿cómo? –el detective bajó la mirada para ver su ropa, prestando especial atención a sus pantalones, como si fuera posible que hubiera olvidado ponérselos, si embargo no encontró nada malo con lo que llevaba puesto, su camisa ni siquiera se veía manchada, no entendía a que se refería el doctor– Vengo regresando de la calle, si por supuesto que así salí, que hay de malo con ello, se más específico John.

—Oh cielos, Sherlock.

—John si vuelves a decir una vez más “Oh cielos”….. –dijo el detective dejando el plátano en la mesa–

El doctor no lo dejó terminar de hablar, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la sala poniéndolo de frente al espejo que se encontraba arriba de la chimenea, cuando el detective finalmente vio su reflejo sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes y sus labios se separaron haciendo una graciosa mueca. Después de unos minutos en los que parecía congelado como si no pudiera creer lo que viera Sherlock paso saliva y volteó a ver a su esposo.

—John….

—Si cariño.

—John tengo brillantina en la cara y dos prendedores en el pelo –dijo el detective con incredulidad, mientras observaba el dibujo de una mariposa con vivos colores en la mejilla derecha, unas cerezas con moño en la esquina izquierda de su frente y un corazón en la esquina opuesta, un arbolito de navidad en su cuello y algunas pequeñas pinceladas doradas repartidas por el rostro. Todo dibujado con colores con brillos, y por si fuera poco dos broches de unicornio sobresalían entre sus rizos.

—Lo sé –contestó el doctor tratando de aguantar la risa– supongo que lo hicieron los niños mientras estabas encerrado en tu palacio mental.

—Debí haber imaginado que algo había mal cuando Katherine dijo que era hermoso, ella no suele decirme de esa manera, ella dice que soy guapo, no hermoso, nadie me dice así.

—Yo te digo así –salto John.

—Bueno si, pero solo tú y eso lo dices cuando…… bueno cuando estamos solos –tartamudeó un poco el detective y John sonrió mirándolo con cariño–. John…. –Sherlock miraba a su esposo con impotencia.

—Esta bien, cariño.

—No, no lo está, todos se han de haber burlado de mi, Donovan incluso hizo en un momento; _“Awwww”_ –Sherlock inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras hacia el tierno sonido tratando de imitar la expresión de Sally– y estoy seguro que sentí algunos flashazos, yo creí que eran hacia la escena del crimen, pero seguramente no fue así –John no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada– ¡No te rías John!

—Lo siento cariño, lo siento –el doctor se acercó poniendo sus manos en los brazos del detective tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Greg comenzó a preguntarme si me había quedado a cargo de los niños y tenía esa ridícula sonrisa –se quejó Sherlock mientras colocaba su frente en el hombro de su esposo, quien lo abrazó, subiendo y bajando una de sus manos por la espalda del detective– y mañana voy a tener que verlo para hacer todo el papeleo. No quiero ir John, ve tú –dijo el pelinegro levantando la cabeza para ver al doctor.

—No puedo hacerlo, no estuve involucrado, no sé nada sobre el caso.

—Yo te lo cuento.

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes, además Greg no lo va a aceptar –con un bufido derrotado, Sherlock volvió a recargar su frente en el hombro de John–, pero puedo acompañarte.

—¿Para que te burles de mi junto con Lestrade? –habló con tono dolido el detective ocasionando una pequeña risa en su esposo.

—¿Prefieres llegar a Scotland Yard tú solo?

—No.

John abrazó fuerte a Sherlock y lo sostuvo por unos minutos.

—Que te parece si vamos al baño para limpiarte la cara, te preparo té y tostadas y luego te llevo a la cama y te ayudo a olvidar lo sucedido –dijo John al oído de Sherlock.

—Bueno –contestó el detective con una pequeña nota de emoción en su voz– pero te advierto que no va a ser tan fácil que lo olvide.

—Entonces tendré que esforzarme por ello. Vamos –John tomó a su esposo de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina.

Un resignado detective lo siguió mientras recordaba el rostro emocionado de sus hijos cuando lo miraron unas horas atrás antes de irse, no pudo evitar un pequeña sonrisa, por más que hubiera querido le era difícil enojarse con ellos, pero tendría más cuidado la próxima vez que tuviera que salir a la calle, en especial si paso tiempo encerrado en su palacio mental.

**Author's Note:**

> Historias Horribles es un programa infantil Ingles, en el cual cuentan partes de la historia universal (aunque se centra un poco más en la británica), de manera satírica. Es sumamente divertido, constas de varios segmentos siendo uno de ellos el de muertes estúpidas y supuse sería algo que Sherlock disfrutaría mucho de ver. Si no lo has visto lo recomiendo ampliamente. En YouTube puedes encontrar algunos capítulos y segmentos del programa. 
> 
> La liga de los caballeros, es un programa en el cual sale Mark Gatiss, sin embargo, por ahí de la segunda o tercera temporada de historias horribles, agregaron un segmento de dicho programa con Mark Gatiss integrado junto con dos de sus compañeros de serie. Estos fungen como jueces; un personaje de la historia va con ellos para contar su historia y ellos deciden si la hacen película o no. Si te interesa verlo búscalo en YouTube como; “horror history the league of gentleman”, solamente hay dos videos, pero valen la pena.


End file.
